Sunshine In The Neighbourhood
by Pompomchan
Summary: And 32 is loving back and never ever ever giving up.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sunshine In The Neighbourhood/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 5 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"New slippers. New slippers. He has new slippers. New green slippers. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He squeezes the hand he is holding. He looks at his slippers. At his toes. He wiggles his toes. Big toe up, small toe down... Big toe up, small toe down...br /He remembers his mother saying - " I will buy you the colour palette tomorrow, Kyoya-kun... All right? Now let's go home... "br /Colour pa-l-ette. Colour pa-l-ette. He will get his new colour pa-l-ette tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. He is happy. Happy. So happy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He is called out from his euphoria by a squeal. A loud squeal. He stops, forcing his mother to stop too. It is an art shop. Art shop. An art shop with big paintings. Oni-chan will like this. He will tell her about this today. Today. Today. He doesn't know that he is smiling.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hears the squeal again. He is curious. He cranes his neck just a little bit to see who it is.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Brown. Brown. Brown eyes. A girl with big brown eyes. And curly hair too... She is so thin... But pretty... So pretty... In a purple dress... He scoots closer, dragging his mother with him unknowingly. He hears her squeal again. She is pointing at a painting. He can see her through the glass window...br /He likes her. No... He likes her dress... And her hair... And her big brown eyes... He likes her...br /The girl looks up to an older woman. Her mother, he thinks. The woman shakes her head. The girl's face falls. She wants to cry, he thinks. He doesn't want her to cry. He wants to buy her that which she wants. He squeezes the bigger hand. Looks up at his ka-san. She smiles. " Do you want to buy that too? " she asks. He does not answer. Instead, he scoots closer. The girl is still there. Her big brown eyes are glossy. He doesn't want her to cry. But he thinks she will look prettier if she cries...br /However, she doesn't cry. Her eyes lock on something else and she comes running towards the glass window to look at it.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He can see her. But she cannot see him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His cheeks are warm. And his ears are warm. And he is warm. Warm. So warm. He doesn't know that he is blushing... Because now she is smiling. Smiling. And he is /He likes her. He likes her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His mother tugs on his arm, indicating that they should leave. He looks up at her. Nods. Smiles. And starts walking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He turns his head to see the girl with the big brown eyes. She is still there. /He likes her. Likes /No. Not that. He shakes his head, not pleased with his /He loves her. He smiles. He loves her. And he wants to see her again. He looks forward at the street again. He will tell this to Oni-chan today. Today. Today. That he loves the girl with the big brown eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 7 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He is in the park. With Oni-chan and /Oni-chan is happy. She is on the swing... She swings back, giggling, and he pushes her forward...br /Oni-chan is saying something. But he is not paying /He is looking at the girl with the big brown eyes. She is wearing a blue dress with yellow flowers today...br /She wants to play on the swing too, she says to a girl. But the other girl pushes her away. Says, she won't let her have her /She is going to cry, he thinks. But once again, she doesn't. Instead, she sits on the park bench, waiting for one of the swings to be vacated.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He doesn't realize that he has his hands raised to help Oni-chan swing until he feels her grip on /" Kyoya-kun?!" she admonishes him gently. "It's your turn now." And she runs away to find Kakeru-kun, their little /He holds the chains on the swing for one thoughtful moment and then sits on the chipped piece of /He looks to his right. She is still there. On the /He looks at his feet. At his green slippers. Then digs them into the dirt and pushes forward...br /She should see him. She should see him. He hopes in his /He swings high up in the air... And indeed, she sees /Forward... Backward... Forward... Backward... The spring breeze hits his face...br /Until he decides that it's just enough. That she will come when he /So he comes to a stop, hops down and walks to where he thinks Oni-chan is. Hoping against hope that she will just-.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He hears her giggle. He turns around and finds her where he wants her to be. All huge smiles and curly hair falling into her face. And he is happy. Because she is happy. And once again he doesn't know that he is blushing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 11 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He doesn't have enough time to move his face away before his father's fist connects with his /Or maybe he did not want to move after all...br /"She died because of you!" his father growls with tears in his eyes. "You killed her! You!"br /He hits him again... And again... And again... Till his mother pries him away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's all too blurry and he can't really see them fighting, but he can hear them. Kakeru is crying somewhere... Somewhere...br /But he doesn't care... Doesn't care... Because they don't understand...br /So he takes a step back, then another and then one more... And suddenly he is running... Away from them... From all of them because they can't understand what he is feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It hurts. It hurts. Somewhere deep inside him. Exactly where, he doesn't know. But it /His father's words echo in his head, over and over... And he knows he's /His father is /So he pulls at his hair and shuts his ears and screams. Screams till the voice in his head drowns. Till his Oni-chan's face drifts in his mind. Till he suddenly remembers the girl with the big brown eyes. Till he desperately wants her to be there, standing in front of him, smiling and giggling and happy. Because when she was there, Oni-chan was also there. But she is not here. She is not here. And Oni-chan is not here. Oni-chan is not here. Because of him. Because of him. Because he is here. So Oni-chan is gone. Gone for ever. And she is never coming back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 13 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's summer, and the weather's too hot. And the sky is a disgusting shade of white with no blue in it. A drop of sweat rolls down his right cheek and he squints to see how much farther he has to walk still, when he sees her - With the big brown eyes and the curly hair and a backpack- Presumably returning from school like himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She is thin, still. But he notices the changes though. Her face is rounder, her skin darker ( Probably sun-tanned ), with acne here and there. A symptom of the coming of /She's pubescent probably, he thinks, because now he knows about these things. And there are parts of her body which confirm his thoughts, although they are not that prominent./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She passes by him, no hint of recognition flitting across her face. And he knows that she doesn't even know of his existence. Of his love./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stops his thoughts from proceeding further, because now he is no longer 5 years old. Now he is not naive. Now he knows how the world moves. So he dismisses her from his mind and starts walking /After he has passed two blocks, he oddly remembers that he has never seen her cry. And he wonders if she will look prettier if she does, like he used to think when he was /So he stops, closes his eyes and lets her image flash in his /Maybe, he /And decides to forget her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 14 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His reflexes are strong, he knows that. So he doesn't miss her when she runs past him with her backpack, her tears flowing down her /He turns around quickly, eyes wide and breathing escalated. And he is angry. Angry. Because someone has made her cry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There's a group of middle school students walking on the pavement. And they are laughing. And he wonders if they hurt /His eyes lock with one of the boys', and the guy flinches, says something to his fellows and they look at him and do the /Not them, he knows. But he has obviously scared them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She stays in his head the entire day, till the night and even when he has reached the bed. Her tear-streaked face is vivid in his memory and he mumbles sleepily- "Beautiful..." before he dozes into oblivion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 15 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This is the first time he's kissing a /This is the first time that a girl is kissing /And it's not her. Not the girl with the big brown /It's Hikaru Hasama. A girl from his /And he doesn't really know what to do, this being his first time. So he stands still like a rock until she pulls /She says she loves him and he nods. Because he is not excited, although he has a crush on her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Within three days, Benkei and Ginga know. And after two more, their class does. And all the girls are giving Hikaru a stink-eye because he's supposed to be the hottest guy in class. And she's blushing all day long./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He remembers Ginga lecturing him about reciprocating Hikaru's /So he is at the florists because GINGA thinks that he should start their RELATIONSHIP by giving her roses. Red roses./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And from nowhere in particular, she comes - The girl with the big brown eyes - And stands beside him and gently touches another bunch of red /His unfaithful heart ( Because it is never on his side ) misses a beat, and he wonders if the flowers are for a guy, and at the same time hopes that they are not./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""How much?" she asks the /"The bunch? 200 yen."br /She makes a face and says, "Obviously not! What am I gonna do with the bunch? I just need four to keep on my study table..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He is too warm. After years. But this time he knows that he's blushing, so he composes himself quickly, takes his bunch, pays and walks /He remembers how her voice sounded, while walking towards the park, and decides somewhere in the back of his mind that she's a loud-mouth. But he doesn't know her that well, and there's a fair chance that he will succeed if he tries, now that he knows that there is no other /For a moment, only for a tiny little moment, he's tempted to throw away the flowers and break off everything with /But that's irrational, and he is mature enough to know that /So he walks on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They last only a month. Just a /When he breaks up with her, he does not give her a reason, and she cries. But not once does she say that they should try or that if there's something wrong, then they can correct it /He doesn't really know what he wants from her. But whatever it is, he knows that she can't give it to /So he decides that it's better to move on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 17 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Benkei tells him all kinds of things. ALL KINDS OF THINGS. Things that are a part of common talk among guys. Like - "See her? She has huge tits man..." or "What colour are her panties, do you think?" or "You gonna do her? What's your type, Kyoya? Tell me!"br /And all he can say is, "I don't have a type."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And so, one fine day, he sees her. That girl with the big brown eyes. With her curly hair tied into a pony and her /She is still thin, but now her acnes are gone and she has grown taller. And... He swallows his spit...More /And the man that he is, despite all his efforts, his eyes drift from her face to a certain part which stops his breath in his /She passes, and quickly dismissing the thought, he takes to his feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Oddly, he sees her again on a Thursday, in a white shirt and black jeans, and after she passes, his eyes follow the not-so-provocative motion of her hips, and suddenly, his mouth is dry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So it continues. He has a glimpse of her every Tuesday and Thursday. And try as much he may, he cannot help it. She makes his thoughts run amuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a week, then two, then three and finally a month. Until he is lying on his bed and he can't get her out of his mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He buries his face into the pillow and fists the cover in desperation, but the ache doesn't go. The one between his /She flits across his eyes, her skirt gathered at her waist and his cock inside her.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Fuck" he groans and looks up at the ceiling. He remembers a conversation between Ginga and Benkei. And then looks along the length of his body at the painful bulge in his /It's a bad idea, he thinks. But desperate situations call for desperate /So he sits up, crawls to the edge of the bed and steps down. He thinks of considering his decision once again, but she comes unbidden in his head and his erection only grows. He takes short steps, reaches the bathroom and locks the door from the inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He leans against the door, his breathing rash, and he tries hard to curse her but he can't really do /It's all her fault. All her fault. But it's his fault too because he's so weak. But it's hard not to succumb to temptation when Ginga and Benkei are your friends and then you start seeing the girl you have always loved as a /And suddenly, you've become a MAN./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It hurts, he remembers Ginga saying. But he can't really care for a tube of lubricant now...br /He walks to the shower, leans against the wall, and the tiles are cold against his bare back. He grits his teeth, and suddenly a wave of shame hits him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He curses, knows about THINGS ( Thanks to Benkei ) and all that. But once he has taken this step, there's no turning back. He knows that. But before he can start feeling guilty about all of it, she's /And she's crawling up his body, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear and her breath is hot against the skin of his neck...br /And no. He doesn't want to stop her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pulls his shorts down and his erection springs free. He groans, closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around his length. He hisses. It really does /Nonetheless, he moves his hand up to the tip. But the pain is unbearable. His fingers have callouses. So he lifts his hand, spits in it and starts /Better, he /He moves to the tip again, spreading the drops of pre-cum there and then grips himself /And somehow she's there, naked with him and brushing her breasts against his solid /He groans, moves his hand /Yes, just like that, she says. Show me, /So he presses his thumb to the tip and bites his lip to stifle the moan, because it's so good. But she can do it better. Better. Much /She swirls her tongue on his nipples, and sucks them into her warm /He grips the base of his shaft and twists his /"Fuck" he groans and she kisses his biceps, sucks his fingers and he expresses his satisfaction by /Like that? she /"Yessss..." he tells her, and she kisses his navel, wraps her fingers around his and moves them faster. /He's so close. So close. And she takes him into her /He hisses, entwines his fingers in her curly locks and thrusts into her /So hot, he thinks. So hot. And he's thrusting harder. Faster. Deeper. And she moans./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just a little bit more. Just a little. And he bucks his hips forward. His hand twists around the base, moves to his tip and presses hard...br /He wants to scream her name. But he doesn't know her name. So he growls instead and the first string of cum shoots out of his member, then another, and another...br /His breathing is ragged. He opens his eyes and she's not there. She's not there. And he wants her /He's all over the bathroom floor and his hand.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looks up at the /"Fuck" he /It's all her fault./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 18 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a week after graduation when his father tells him that he has been accepted at the London School of Economics and Political /It's a prestigious opportunity, his father says. And that his visa is ready. And that he will be leaving the next month./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There is no use telling his father anything. Or even glaring at him, which works in case of everyone /So all he does is nod./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He doesn't sleep through the nights. Not because of excitement, but restlessness. For what, he is not sure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three days before his departure, while returning from the departmental store with his brother, he sees her on the swing in the park. That girl with the big brown /So he comes to a stop, just to look at her one last time. But she looks lost, yet so beautiful. And before he can think 'Why?', he hears Kakeru call out - "Ni-san? What is it?"br /"Nothing" he replies, and resumes /It's enough. He doesn't need to see her again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The airport is big. Very big. He has never been to the airport before. Neither has anyone else in his family./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His mother hugs him to her bosom. "Oh, Kyoya... Take care, darling... We will miss you... You will call us when you land, okay?" she says with tears in her /"Hn" he mumbles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His father looks stern, like /"I don't want you wound up in some mess. Understand?"br /"Hn."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kakeru gives him a big hug, and it's the only embrace that he returns. "Good luck, ni-san" his little brother says, choking on his tears. And for once, he is glad that at least one person knows him. So he puts his hand on his brother's head and gently ruffles his /"Take care" he says. And that is it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He leaves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 19 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He doesn't like the place. Or the people. Because hell! They are all annoying. And they know nothing besides study, sleep, sex and parties./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a Saturday night when he is board out of his skull after studying continuously for 7 hours for the upcoming exams and all he wants to do is just go and get a fucking drink!br /So he keeps his books aside, puts on his shoes and heads for the door. But even before he has the opportunity to turn the handle, Masamune - a Japanese guy, who is about 4 inches taller than 5 feet - bursts in with Zeo and Tobi tagging /"Oi, Kyoya!" Masamune shouts right into his ear, so he has to move his head to the /"What?!" he /"There's a party goin' on in the basement! What you doin' 'ere all on your own? And there's a bunch of sexy girls down there, man! You know what I mean? And Zeo knows most of them! C'mon Kyoya! Who you glarin' at? C'mon!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"However, before his lips can form 'Not Interested', he is dragged down to the basement by the boys!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He swears by his cock that he hates this place like he hates cutting his hair!br /There are girls throwing themselves all over him, and all that he wants now is to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!br /"Get off me!" he growls and shoves his palm into the face of a blonde with a huge bust. Fuck the drink! He can survive without it. Right now, he just needs fresh air!br /In all this commotion, he hears someone call out over the booming of the music - "Want to get out of here?"br /"Yes!" he shouts and a grip on his arm pulls him out of the swarm of boobs and bodies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Five minutes later, he is clutching his knees and taking lungfuls of the night /"Here" another voice says and a can of soft drink is pushed into his hand. He hastily opens it, and gulps down the liquid. It's orange flavoured but he doesn't mind.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looks up to see his two saviours leaning against the /"Hi ! I'm Demure" the negro with bushy hair says. "And this is Nile. We're in your class."br /Nile is the one with brown hair and orange streaks. "You don't seem to like all this. How did you reach there in the first place?" Nile asks. And he remembers /"That Masamune!" he growls and makes a mental note to beat the boy's face to a bloody pulp later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"On their way back to the boys' dorm, they talk about all things that guys their age have no interest /Demure is shy, but he does the talking. Nile is reserved. Doesn't give away things easily. And the funny thing is, he is from Egypt and his name is 'Nile'!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maybe Nile likes oranges. That's why his hair is highlighted with the said colour. Maybe /He is sleepy and he doesn't care. And it sounds gay, which he is /So, the moment he shuts the door behind him, he walks up to his bed and drops dead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 20 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He has become good friends with Demure and Nile, although he misses Benkei. Not in a sexual way, of course! Benkei was a good friend. In fact, his only friend back /Nile and Demure are different. They are not nosey and they understand what he likes, what he doesn't, what he wants to say and what he doesn' /Benkei cared for him. So do his two new friends. But Nile and Demure can maintain a safe distance unlike Benkei. And he prefers it that way because he doesn't need distractions in his life. He will finish what he has come here to do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a chilly November night and he is making notes, when his 'Strictly No Distractions' policy fails. She comes uninvited into his mind from nowhere and erases away everything else. So he puts down his pen and lets a shaky breath escape his /He has no idea how he remembers her face from when he was 5 years old, or 14, or when he left. Vaguely he wonders what would have happened had he spoken to her that day at the florist's. Maybe they would have become friends, or maybe /Out of the blue, he remembers seeing Nile talking to his girlfriend on the phone and his heart constricts. So he dismisses her from his head before the emptiness can creep inside /As a child, he was foolish. But now he is not. He did not love her then. He does not love her now. And he doesn't need to convince himself /He has to beat Ginga Hagane. And he will return home only then./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So, in the next 5 seconds, she is out of his head and he resumes note-making./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 22 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Tokyo International Airport is just as big as he had left /This is his fourth time in an airport then. He hasn't informed anyone about his arrival. Except an old friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kyoya! Here!" he hears someone call. And he doesn't need to search the entire place to see who it /Benkei, with his giant size, will always be the odd one out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man, who supposedly now owns a snack parlour, gives him a bear hug, knocking out all the air from his lungs!br /"Long time no see, Kyoya! How's you?" Benkei asks, finally letting him /"Fine" he says, heading towards the /"Oh... Got a girl?"br /He sighs, and suddenly remembering HER, says - "No."br /Benkei gasps, apparently /"No?!" the giant says. "London has no chicks or what? What were you doing all the time? Studying?"br /"Yes" he replies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He can see a black sedan waiting for them, and has to admit that Benkei has somehow grown a pair of brains! The chauffeur comes and collects his /"Where to?" he hears Benkei /"Your place" he says. He can see his friend frowning, but Benkei doesn't say /They get into the car and the driver starts the engine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It has been 3 days at Benkei's house and they are sitting on the couch. His friend is babbling about how the quality of burgers and French fries has deteriorated, when he suddenly blurts out -br /"I have something on my mind."br /Benkei looks at him quizzically, but then his eyes turn soft, and then he /"So what's the plan?" his friend /"I need money" he says. There's a long pause, and then Benkei asks - "All right. By when?"br /And he has no words to say./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The money comes from various sources - Benkei, Nile, Demure, his share of the patrimony and Ginga's /It is the last one which makes him uneasy. He doesn't like asking for things, and that too, from Ginga's father. But there is no other way out and he is aware of /The day he approaches the man, there is yet another question for /"Are you sure about this, son?" Ryo Hagane asks him. There is something in the old man's eyes which shows that he has got it bad. His only son decided not to follow in his footsteps, and although he is happy, he would have liked it the other way /So he says - "Yes" and earns a pat on his head which has his heart twisting and throat aching./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 25 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He returned with interest all the money he had borrowed, although his friends and Ryo Hagane insisted on otherwise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nile and Demure joined his company, but Benkei did not. It simply wasn't his area, the guy had said. So he did not persuade his best friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now he looks around and sees a lavishly furnished office, a designer suit, a branded wrist-watch, expensive shoes and whatnot. Underneath his feet, there are hundreds of staff working and he is making millions by the second. There is plenty now where there was nothing /But in the midst of all this, he feels like he is missing out on something. He is just not sure what it is./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"When was the last time he talked to his brother?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 27 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nine years is a long time. He knows that. A very long /But what he doesn't know is how to face his folks after all these years. His brother will probably give him a tight hug and not ask him questions for his sake. His mother will cry her heart out. And his father will do what he does best - Be /So he decides that the best way out is to get gifts. And hence - the latest volumes of Kakeru's favourite manga, a silk kimono for his mother to wear at the upcoming New Year, and since he can think of nothing else, a gold watch for his father./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He rings the bell and waits, waits, waits. He hears hurried footsteps and then the door is flung open by his little brother - all grown up, but still shorter than /"Ni-san..." Kakeru says with wide /"Who is it, Kake-" he hears his mother start and then she's there /He only just starts wondering about what explanation to give, when Kakeru wraps his arms around /"Ni-san..." his brother whispers. "Welcome back..."br /He chokes on his spit because this is all too familiar after a very long /"Hn" he mumbles and pats his brother's head with is left hand because the other one is occupied./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Before he gets a grip on the emotional override, he is pulled inside and is hugged by his /"So many years..." she sobs. "How are you? We heard... Everything... But why didn't you come home?"br /There are too many questions at once. So he answers the first - "Good" and hands his brother a bag. Kakeru looks quizzically but fishes inside the bag anyway and then makes a rather loud appreciative noise as he finds his gift./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His brother is jumping around with glee and hands their mother the kimono and she looks at him /But at some point among all this, his father has entered the room and only his brother has taken /"Dad! Dad! Look what ni-san brought for you..." Kakeru pleads, handing their father a box wrapped in silver /He waits with his hands in his pockets while his father unwraps the parcel. Once the thing is out in the open, his mother gasps, Kakeru looks dumbfounded and his father is turning the watch in his /No questions. That's good. Maybe his father is not interested in it after all. It doesn't matter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm going to take a shower" he says and is about to head upstairs to his old bedroom, when he hears his father say - "Wait."br /So he obliges and turns. His old man comes up to him, and surprisingly, enfolds him in his /"I'm proud of you" he hears his father say for the first time and his mouth goes /He opens his it. Then closes it again as words fail him. He is released from the hold and his father walks away. He hears his mother say something about dinner and then he is left standing there in the room. /Suddenly, everything inside and around him feels empty. As if a vital part of his body has gone missing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nine years can change people, he realizes. Nine years can change people a lot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's a good day. In terms of the weather. Warm, with the essence of fall in it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The place hasn't changed much since he left. Although the people /He is heading towards Benkei's house. For lunch, that is, since he has been cordially invited by his best friend's /He passes the park where he used to play as a kid. And there are few shops too, that he remembers - the bakery, the little departmental store at the bend (which has somehow increased in surface area!) and the art shop that he loved.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He remembers what happened the previous evening and sighs. He hadn't expected this when -/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He stops dead in his tracks. He hears it again. The giggle. But he cannot really place it inside his head. He has heard this before. But where? When?br /He looks around wildly until he spots a little boy in the arms of a /"Ne, Taka-kun... You want this? Huh? Tell me..." he hears her say to the boy. But the kid smiles brightly and instead, pulls on a lock of her curly hair, shakes his head and then points at something else inside the shop. "That?" he hears the older girl ask and then she giggles and somehow, he is transported back in time to that art shop that he thought Ni-chan would have loved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It is her. That girl. The one with the big brown eyes. He is sure of it. Because this WOMAN standing in front of him can be no one else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sees her lips move, but now he cannot hear her. Or anything else either. Because by some wicked way, she has again been successful in making his thoughts run amuck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She is beautiful, he thinks. So beautiful. Like she was nine years ago. Nine years haven't changed her. She is still the same. Still his girl with -br /His thought stops short and his eyes dart back to the boy in her arms. Some nasty voice in the back of his mind whispers that it is her kid. She is married. She must be. Must be. And the thought is infuriating. Disgusting. Scary. And he is angry. Angry. So angry. Because she did not wait. She changed. /And he is so angry about it that he doesn't care that he has walked up to her and that he blurts out - "Is that your son?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She looks at him quizzically. So he says - "Are you married?" and hopes against hope that she will say 'No'. But he sees her face flush and she draws her breath and bites out - "That is none of your business, mister!"br /"Just answer the damn question!" he barks, his breathing /Her face contorts to make some kind of hideous expression and she says - "Whoever gave you the right to talk to me like that?! Get a grip on your ass and get lost or I swear I'm going to run down to the next police station screaming bloody murder!"br /It takes him a moment to realize what she has said. The boy in her arms is crying now and she is trying to comfort /"And by the way" she hisses. "I'm not married. He is my sister's son, you jackass!"br /She turns around sharply and walks away, leaving him dazed and confused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His ragged breathing slows down eventually and his ears grow warm with fond /She isn't married. Why does this fact make him so happy?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He bends his head back and looks at the sky. It is blue today. He loves this colour. A lazy grin threatens to stretch on his face as he realizes that he loves her. Like he has loved her all these years and never stopped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Three days later, he knocks on a door - exactly two times - and waits very /He hears someone scream from the inside - "Coming!" and his heart skips a beat. He smirks, thinking about how great he is in selecting his staff members. Nile sure is good at his /The door is swung open by her. His girl with the big brown eyes. His heart races away inside his chest and he fails to wipe away the hideous smirk from his face in time. It seems that he scared her, because she takes a step back. So he composes himself at last, and says - "Is your father home?"br /She nods and calls out - "Dad! There's someone for you!"br /He chuckles inside his head. She doesn't even know his /If only she did, he thinks, stepping inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He tries hard, but he fails to understand how the odds turned in his favour last week./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pushes the menu towards /"Order" he says. She glares at him and pushes it /"Just because you're rich, it doesn't mean that you can do anything you feel like" she says and waves her purse near his face. "I can pay for myself" she /He breathes through his nose to subside the anger bubbling within. She sure is /"Fine" he says. She looks outside the /"Are you mad at me?" he /"Isn't it obvious?!" she /"Why?"br /"Because you think you can just barge into my house and ask my father for my hand in marriage! Hell! I don't even know you properly!"br /He keeps his mouth shut under better judgement and she adds - "They agreed just because you are rich and good-looking and from a decent family. Nothing else."br /"I'm good-looking?" he asks, intrigued by her modesty, and leans towards her. He catches the faint blush that she forces down. She scoffs - "Hah! Don't give yourself airs!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He waits for sometime and then asks - "Why did you agree then?"br /She looks away from him. "I have my reasons" she says. He cocks one eyebrow at that and she rolls her eyes at him while the waiter /"Tea?" he /"I hate tea" she snaps and he glares at /"Coffee" she mumbles, intimidated by /"Coffee, it is" he breathes. "Cold. And a glass of iced water" he tells the /"Anything else, Sir?" the waiter asks politely, /"Why cold?" she inquires, frowning. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips. So he tells her - "You seem to be volatile. I don't want you to vaporize before we get married."br /Her face turns red and she opens her mouth to make some witty remark, but shuts it, thinking /"So, anything else?" he adds. She shakes her head and the waiter leaves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Bastard" she curses, too low for anyone to /He chuckles. "I heard that."br /"Whatever..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He marries her in Spring, with her silk yukata and all her surprisingly graceful charms. They toast each other with sake and not wine. He sees her getting showered with blessings and thinks that she deserves it all. When they leave, he doesn't try to hold her hand while they are in the car. On their first night together, he finds her sitting at the edge of their bed, all jumpy and twiddling her thumbs. But he doesn't touch her. Not once./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They visit Ireland on their honeymoon, which doesn't involve anything erotic besides occasional physical contact. She glows with happiness minus all her cranky-ness and curses. She is shy, feminine and even more beautiful than ever. And it makes him nervous. Like there is something that she knows, but he doesn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~At 28~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sure it's his birthday, but he doesn't understand why everyone has been acting all weird today. He was forced to leave work by eight with the excuse from Nile - "You're married now."br /"So what?" he had /"So you should spend time with your wife" Demure had added with a weird /"I spend time with her" he had said sternly, trying to gauge their motive. At last, Kakeru had whined while pulling at his hair - "Ni-san...! Just go home... We'll handle it here..."br /He had given the three one long stare and then left./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He opens the door to his apartment and enters, immediately surrounded by /"Shan?"br /No /"Shan?"br /Still no answer. He moves towards the opposite wall where the switchboard is and calls again - "Shan?! Hey! Are you home or what?!"br /And again no /So, by the next second, he panics. His calculative mind sets to work without his /The door was not locked from the inside. The lights are switched /She never switches the lights off. Not once. She's scared of darkness. He knows that. He knows that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So, losing all regards for sanity, he dashes towards the wall, his breathing harsh, nearly tripping over his own feet before his palm painfully slams against the switchboard, switching on the lights and fans and every other unnecessary thing.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Surprise!"br /He turns around sharply to look at the faces of his friends and his little brother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oi, oi, Kyoya! You nearly gave us a fright" Benkei jokes, giving him a bear /"Where is she?" he manages to choke /His friend smiles, motioning him to look behind /He turns around and there she is, in the blue evening dress he had bought her on their honeymoon, making his thoughts run amuck like usual./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He walks up to her slowly, taking in her appearance. Her short raven bangs brush her shoulders and they must be soft to touch, just like that skin, those lips, the space between her thighs -br /He shouldn't be going there, he tells himself violently./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""H-Happy Birthday" she says, /"You did all this?" he asks, noticing the balloons and ribbons for the first /"Hai!" she chirps excitedly and he sighs. What is he? Like 5 years old?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He is about to leave when an arm on his shoulder stops /"No hard thoughts, Kyoya.. But you've got to cut the cake 'cause we're hungry!" Ginga says and his words are followed by a lot of hooting and cheering and he is showered with hugs and friendly punches from his friends. There is everyone from his school and college life and he cannot understand how she managed to track them /In the midst of all this, when he realises he forgot to thank her, from the corner of his eyes, he sees her face fall, a sheen of moisture coats her eyes and she /The breath is knocked out from his chest as a knot forms in his throat. He has hurt her. Shit./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"All through the evening, he has cursed himself on his /As he leans against the couch with a glass of champagne in his hand, his eyes spot Zeo Abyss talking with his wife in the kitchen. Instantly, his guilt changes to /What exactly is that casanova trying to do?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the flash of a moment, he abandons the alcohol and heads to the /The guy is still chatting away when a wicked idea pops in his head. Like a cat, he slips behind his woman and wraps an arm around her waist. She yelps at his touch, nearly dropping the tray of dumplings./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Need any help?" he says, more to his friend than his wife. Zeo, on his part, leaves, properly intimidated./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His arm is still around her waist after Zeo is gone and he realises how small her waist is, because he has never held her like this /"Thank you. But I'm almost done" she /And all of a sudden, as he looks at her, he is filled with a protective feeling. Like, if he is not around, she may just trip over and hurt herself. Or worse, some guy may touch her against her will and she'd not be able to do anything./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His arm is still wound around her and it itches to wander on her body, tread along her arms, ghost on the planes of her stomach and under her breasts... And he wants to plant soft kisses on her lips, her face, the column of her neck and tell her how much he loves her. How much he has always loved her. How foolish he had been to have not initiated a conversation at the florist's...br /But there is time for all of this later./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He unwinds his arm but catches hold of her wrist and while looking in all other directions but her, says - "Arigatou."br /In the next moment, he is out of the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She loves you" Nile tells him while they are in the /It seems absurd - what Nile is saying. As if his friend knows his wife better than he does. So he is angry again. Not at his friend but at /What if Nile is right? It would only mean that he is too blind to see through her outer /"How long are you going to wait?" Nile says. It seems Nile can see through him /He gives his friend a sidelong glance but doesn't say /The metal doors open. Nile walks out. The doors shut again. He is alone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"By the time he reaches his flat, the living room has been tidied up again. She must work really fast to manage all that in one evening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He makes his way to the bedroom lazily, undoing his tie on the way due to the stifling July heat and finds her on the edge of the bed again. She is not fidgeting this time. Instead, she walks up to him and hands him her /"What is it?" he asks, rather /"A camera" she replies /He cocks an eyebrow, to which she adds - "It's new in the market... Or so the shopkeeper said. And you like painting... But you don't paint. So I thought you'd like to take photographs... I mean... I -"br /"Arigatou" he says once again and places the camera on the bedside table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They are silent for quite some time, facing each other but not looking, until he says stupidly at last -"Nile says you love me."br /He looks down at her but she is looking /"Do you believe everything that Nile says?" she asks /"Not always."br /"This time?"br /He doesn't answer. 'I want to' he wants to say. But the words are stuck in his throat and they do not have a plan of spilling out soon. He is a little bit scared actually. Just in case if Nile is wrong and he'd have laid out his heart under her feet, then she could trample upon it any time. And he does not want that. Of all things, he does not want her to say that she does not love him. That he is -br /"I do" he hears her say and his heart has suddenly started hammering inside his /She places her hand on his chest and continues - "H-Have done... Since the day I met you, I guess... But then again, how could you just fall in love all of a sudden, without any pretext..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What she says next doesn't get to him, because the beating of his heart is deafening and she is babbling away and he can feel the warmth of her hand on himself and he's too dazed and happy and scared at the same time, but this time before his so-called calculative mind can weigh his decision, he almost shouts - "Aishiteru!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She is looking at him tentatively while his breaths are running haphazard in all directions and then she shies away against his chest so that he can feel her smile rather than see /His breathing becomes normal about a minute later but once again picks up pace, because he feels her grip tighten on his shirt, and then she is raising herself on her toes and her mouth is so so so close to his and her eyes are shut...br /His mind goes blank for seconds and then there is nothing in it except her and her lips and her skin...br /And now, he doesn't care about right and wrong and rejection as his thumb brushes her soft lips and he cups her face with both hands and bends low and presses his own to hers./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The first touch sends his mind into overdrive and they both gasp. He pulls away to look into her half-lidded eyes and years of want for her come rushing in and this time he crashes his lips against her...br /He sucks softly, taking in her taste, letting her get used to him because he can bet that this is her first kiss. And he would like to consider this as his first too, because he was not once in love with Hikaru.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His greedy hands wander, craving contact and reach her neck. In that moment when she gasps, he slips his tongue past her lips and it wrenches out a throaty moan from her, which is so damn erotic, that he cannot stop himself from hardening as she presses herself against him...br /He moulds her flesh with his own because she is so hopelessly inexperienced, that she is also very submissive. There is no battle and eventually she learns how to respond as he feels his bottom lip being sucked on...br /By the ticking seconds, he grows harder and as he pulls back to breathe, he threads his fingers through her locks, tips her head back and kisses her /"Kyoya..." she moans and it sends his fingers in search of her flesh./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She doesn't stop him when he pulls down the zipper of her dress and deftly unhooks her bra with only one hand. Instead, he feels her fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He chuckles against her lips and she makes a face, but he helps her by taking off his /There's a moment of uncertainty and he waits for her permission, which comes in the form of a kiss on his chest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Her skin is deliciously soft on his fingertips as he peels away her clothing, leaving her only in her /For a moment, he is completely lost. All the times that he had fantasized about her, she wasn't like this. Never this beautiful...br /His fingers tread along her arms, reach her breast and he cups her, her flesh fitting perfectly inside his own. He feels her shallow breaths against his skin and without thinking twice, picks her up and moves towards the bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Nothing seems coherent as he shreds the last piece of fabric from her body. His cock twitches at the sight of her sex and he swoops down, latching onto a nipple, sucking and biting, while his one hand squeezes her breast and the other crawls towards her womanhood. Her wetness meets his fingers and he hears her gasp. He looks into her lust-laden eyes, a wicked smirk playing on his lips and without any warning, pushes a finger inside her. She mewls, her slim fingers gripping his shoulder and bucks her hips against the heel of his palm. Her need turns him on and he pushes another finger in and starts thrusting...br /She is tight, hot and wet, all of which is maddening and he increases his pace, until at last, she comes with a cry of his name.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He pulls his fingers out and sucks them slowly, the action widening her eyes, her arousal salty on his tongue... He bends and kisses her deeply and whispers hoarsely against her lips - "You're so sweet..."br /His lips trail on her jaw, her shoulders, her breasts and fuck it all, she drags her heel along his calf and his member throbs for her heat, but he is too damn worried about her feelings, so he waits and waits and waits, all the while pleasuring her... And fuck, her fingers are ghosting near his butt, and before he can stop himself, he blurts out selfishly - "Touch me..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She gasps audibly and looks bewildered and he wonders if he is being too forward, but he doesn't care because he needs her touch, because it's all he has wanted since he was 15. So he presses his lips to her cheek and begs - "Please..."br /It's too unnerving for him, because he has never pleaded to anyone in his life so far, but this is his girl with the big brown eyes and he needs her love like he needs air to breathe. So he opens his mouth to ask her again when a guttural moan escapes his /She is one intelligent woman to have aimed for the tip of his cock in her first try...br /He is about to wonder how she unbuttoned his pants without him noticing, but all useless thoughts leave him as her fist slides over his manhood. He groans, because it's so good, so better because it's her hand this time, soft, fragile, feminine, perfect... But he wants it faster, harder... He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out because he is breathing so fast. So he wraps his fingers over hers and moves them /"L-Like t-thisss..." he manages between /She learns quickly - the right amount of grip, the pressure, spreading the pre-cum on the head... He thrusts in her hand out of sheer pleasure and it seems to encourage her because now she's squeezing his so far neglected /It's a heady combination - her hand and his cock. And before he can clearly process his thoughts, he realises that he's just about to come./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Baby, stop!" he growls and she stills immediately. There's a cute frown on her face which tugs at his /"Why?" she asks innocently. And he really tries to explain the situation to /"I... Uh..."br /He breathes through his nose to calm down and at last presses the head of his erection against her /"I'll stop" he promises, kissing her forehead and threading their fingers together. When he draws back to look into her eyes, he sees how positively scared she is. So he kisses her and tells her - "You will stop me if it's too much... Understand?"br /She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and when he hears a strangled - "Hm", he pushes into /He has gone only a few inches when he hears her cry out and he pulls back, /Does it hurt that much? He doesn't know. But no matter how much he is tempted, he will not hurt /"Should I - " he begins, but she cuts him off with a vehement shake of her /"No... Do it..."br /He looks at her, wondering if he should ask her again. But her eyes are squeezed shut tightly, and he knows in that moment that she trusts him. That they are in this together. That she loves him /So he draws a shaky breath, spreads her legs farther and with one hard thrust buries himself inside her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He cannot concentrate on the surroundings for quite some time because she is so fucking deliciously tight and wet around him that he doesn't give a fuck to the world. But slowly as the situation registers itself in his head, he looks at her tear streaked /He is a bit guilty, to say the least. So he kisses those tears away, kisses her on the lips, on her cheeks, on her forehead and says to her what he has never said to anyone in his life so far - "I'm sorry..."br /He croons it in her ear, repeats it over and over again, until she's not crying any more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There is a not-so-odd silence looming around them. He has no idea what to do now. Not that he doesn't know how the 'deed' is done(he is not that stupid), but he is a little scared to give into his temptations. What if she is experiencing 'world shattering' pain? And he might just end up hurting her more.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He feels her dragging her nails on his back, her legs winding around his waist and fuck! She clamps down on him, taking his breath away. Suddenly, his libido snaps into focus as her fingers rake his scalp and he hears her shallow breaths, same like his. He pulls out and thrusts back in just before she says - "Move..."br /He balances himself on his elbows and begins at a slow pace, letting her accommodate to his size. She is so so beautifully wet that every time he pushes in, he hears the squelch and she moans in response. Now she is kissing him, nuzzling the crook of his neck and her tongue... Oh, that tongue... He feels it on his throat and groans and thrust in hard once, abandoning all regards for /"Ah!" she screams, setting him off. He looks down at her, worried, but her eyes are half-lidded, lust-coated, her lips parted. She tilts her head back and he knows what she is asking for. Silently begging him to possess her. So he bends, kissing and sucking on her supple skin, he pulls her legs up to his waist, grips her hips and starts thrusting, hard and fast, losing himself in her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He can hear her moan and scream and say his name as he fucks her hard. He has never seen this side of her before, so wanton, needy and writhing beneath him, and it is enough to make him lose his mind. His cock throbs inside her and he feels her tightening around himself as he picks up a feverish pace, driving in and out of her. He wants to see her come. Come for him. Because only he can do this to her...br /So he reaches between them and starts rubbing that sensitive little nub. First slowly and then faster, furiously as she starts to quiver. He watches her as she grips his shoulders for dear life, her back arching off the bed, her tight, tight, so fucking tight sex squeezing him, sucking him in, her breathing laboured and then she is moaning in pleasure, screaming his name, begging... And he's so so happy that it's mind numbing, as he swoops down, pressing their bodies together, and thrusts so hard that he hits her sweet spot, and she cries out, her body merging with his as her back arches and she comes violently, in sweet sweet love, milking his hard cock over and over again with her juices... And it throws him over the edge. He rolls to his side, pulling her with him, so that she is sitting on his lap with his member still inside her, and he secures her by digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips and starts thrusting inside her at an animalistic, unforgiving pace, watching her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts. He shuts his eyes, feeling her walls clench around him, his cock sliding in and out, consuming her, marking her. And he needs her so so much, but he doesn't have words, has never had them, has always been a coward when it came to loving her. But now she is here when everyone else has left. She is here, here, here for him. Only him and no one else. And he doesn't need anything else./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His thrusts lose their precision as his hips jerk unevenly, his balls slapping against her skin and he is so so so close to Heaven... His Heaven inside her...br /His eyes snap open when he hears her cry out his name, her eyes glazed over, brimming with unshed tears that he hopes hopes hopes are not because of him and they spill over as her muscles tighten around him once more as she /His hand reaches up instinctively, cupping her cheek and he brushes away the salt water with his thumb and she sweeps down, capturing his lips with her own as he grips her tighter, thrusting hard and she cries against his lips - "I love you... I love you... So much, Kyoya..."br /And it's enough. Just /With one hard thrust, he slams her down on him and stills inside her as he fills her with his release again and again.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His breathing has slowed down now but his eyes are still clouded over. Hazy, as the lust subsides and he realises how much more he loves her now...br /She is sprawled on his chest, completely spent, her arms resting on his shoulders. He slips out of her, a fraction of years of want satisfied, and gently rubs the curve of her back in slow circles. He cups the back of her head and securing it against his shoulder, rolls over, placing her on their bed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She is breathtakingly beautiful. She has always been, but now she is different because now she is /He softly kisses her forehead and says - "I love you, baby."br /He pulls the spare bed-sheet over both of them and slips his arm under her head. Instantly, she curls into him, draping her arm over his chest, her leg over both of his, like she is trying to pin him down with her body and mumbles something he fails to /"What?" he asks, tipping her chin up. She mumbles it again and he only catches - "...fish croquettes..."br /He cannot help but smile. She is very adorable. Specially after mind blowing sex. As he frees the tangles in her hair, he wonders how good their chemistry is...br /An A-grader, he thinks and chuckles./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He opens his eyes to an empty bed. He should be scared (what if she thinks he took advantage of her last night?), but he is not. Because her side is still warm, so she must not have been gone long. So he sits up, hunts for a pair of shorts, puts them on and heads towards the bathroom because she must be there. But she isn't and he wanders to the living room and then he sees her in the kitchen. He smells tea. She turns to bring down something from the shelf when their eyes meet. A soft blush paints her cheeks and she /"I didn't hear you coming..." she /He walks up to her, hands itching to touch her /"Really?" he asks. She /"You came like a cat."br /"Cat?"br /She nods again, but this time she reaches up on her toes and kisses him. His eyes shut of their own /"Ohayo..." she whispers against his lips. This is his very first good-morning kiss. And he is so so so much happy. And not scared at all. Because she is not scared too. So he kisses her on the forehead in return and lets her go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He peeks over her shoulder while she is adding sugar in the tea cups. That is when he notices the weird orange robe that she is /"Where did you get this?" he asks, eyebrows /"What?"br /"This" he says, pulling at the /She giggles and his heart skips a /"I went shopping a few days back and this was on sale. There was a green one as well but I didn't like it..."br /"So you bought this?"br /She pouts and it's /"It's too flashy... Doesn't suit you..." he says, but his mind is elsewhere, stuck on the patch of skin just beneath her ear that is hidden by her hair. Without thinking, he moves the hair aside and gives the area a delicious slow lick. It takes her by surprise and she drops the spoon she is holding and lets out a loud throaty moan, pressing her back to his /Excellent, he thinks. He has hit jackpot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He reaches out and turns off the induction /"We can have tea later..." he says, turning her around and making her sit on the counter. His hand slips under the fabric and squeezes her naked breast, and she doesn't stop him when he undoes the belt of her robe. To his surprise, she is not wearing any underwear. So he smirks and without much ado, drops his shorts and sinks into her heat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He can swear he spent three-fourths of the day buried inside his /They did 'it' (as she says) about six times. After their little tryst in the kitchen, he took her against the bathroom wall, then sometime after lunch on the dining table and so on...br /Until their fifth time in his study, he hadn't seen her boldness. She had just entered when he was on the phone with Nile. He doesn't remember how it started, but they were just kissing until it escalated and she slipped her small hand inside his pants and stroked him. He watched her sink to her knees and pull his member free as she looked at him through her dark, long lashes. She had waited patiently until he had taken control and said hoarsely - "Suck."br /She had licked her lips and taken him in, as his fingers gripped the back of her head and he thrust in her /He remembers growling at her - "Move!"br /But she hadn't stopped and he had come thrice in her mouth and watched her drink him in greedily. And it was enough for him to yank her up by her arm, clear his desk and fuck her on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It's around midnight but he's not sure. She sighs contentedly, sprawled on his chest and they are lying on the couch, their clothes littered around the room. She is toying with his nipple, which is quite distracting, and then she kisses it and /"What's so funny?" he asks, a little hurt. His body is nothing to laugh /"You" she replies, smiling and he cocks one perfect /"You're not tired" she tells him, caressing his cheek. He puts his hand over /"No. I'm not. So?"br /He is trying really hard here, but he fails to understand /"'So'? We did it, like six times today. And you're not tired at all! What are you made of?"br /Oh, that. Now he knows. He /"Do you want to go again?" he asks, his cock twitching underneath her. She hits him on the arm, /"No! I'm sleepy! Good night..."br /She kisses him on the /"I love you" she /"You are mine" he tells her, almost /"Always" she replies and snuggles into his chest, falling asleep almost instantly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 29 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She hasn't been talking much lately, very unlike her usual self. And it's making him mad. He has tried to maintain his cool, but the situation has gone too /Today they 'almost' had a fight. He had planned to make her spill all of it, had even shouted at her - partly because that was what the situation required and partly because he was too mad to negotiate things peacefully. But she hadn't even looked at him and walked out of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Kyoya, is something wrong?" Nile asks him from the other end of the /"No. Nothing's wrong" he replies without wasting any /There is a long pause and he wonders if his friend has hanged /"Talk to her, Kyoya" he hears Nile say. His grip tightens on his /"I tried. She's very stubborn" he says at /He hears Nile /"Not more than you. Good night, Kyoya" Nile says and hangs up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sighs audibly and turns around in his chair only to lock eyes with her. His girl with the big brown eyes. He can tell she heard him talking with Nile. He did not hear her /She places the cup on his desk and is about to leave when he grabs her by the wrist. He stands up and pulls her towards himself and wraps her in his arms before she can /"Shan..." he says, running his fingers through her hair /"Baby, tell me, please... I won't judge you... Trust me, please..."br /He kisses her head and feels her clutching his /"I -" she begins but falters. So he kisses her /"I-I'm two months pregnant" she says and he freezes. He has literally forgotten how to /She pulls away from him and he can see her searching his eyes, her own brimming with /"I'll get an abortion done. I promise, Kyoya... If you don't want him then... But trust me, it's your child, Kyoya! I..."br /Her tears flow over and she 'almost' reaches out to him, but pulls her hand /Her words are like a punch to his gut and before he can even realise, he is angry. Very angry. At her. At himself. At /"Kyoya..." she cries and before she has the chance to say something else, he shouts - "You did not tell me because you thought I'd accuse you of fucking some other guy?! Fuck!"br /His hands are on his head, pulling at his hairs and in that moment of insanity, he picks up the paper weight from the desk and flings it towards the wall and it /She cowers away from him and he can see it in her eyes. The fear. Like he is some monster. She is sobbing with her hand clamped over her mouth and it's making him even more angry. She even wanted to kill the baby... Her child... His child.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She takes another step back, but he reaches out and pulls her to himself... She is crying and it makes his eyes burn too, like they are on fire, and before long he feels his own tears sliding down his /He falls back on the chair, pulling her on his lap and lets her cry./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After about half an hour, he hears her sniff and offers her his /"Here. Wipe your nose" he tells her. She shakes her head, sniffing again and looking at him with large, puffy /"It's a branded shirt" she says in a meek /"So?"br /"It's costly."br /He tips her head up and presses his lips to hers. They are soft. Very soft because she has been crying. And they remind him of /"You are costlier" he tells her and sees her lips pucker and her eyes flood. So he adds - "Don't cry. Wipe your nose" and she /"Sorry..." she says. He kisses her /"It's all right, love."br /She rests her head on his chest and its weight on him is peaceful. He caresses her cheek, her /"I'm here. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he tells her. "Do you understand?"br /"We are in this together" he /"But -"br /"No 'buts'."br /"What if we become crappy parents?"br /"We won't."br /"How do you know?"br /"I just do, all right?!"br /"Don't shout at me."br /"I'm not shouting at you."br /"You are."br /"I'm not. You're just stubborn."br /"I heard that. Not more than you."br /"All right. Not more than me. Happy?"br /"Mmm..."br /"Don't think so much."br /"What if he hates us?"br /"He -"br /Okay. Now he is officially /"How do you know it's a 'he' and not a 'she'?"br /"Because I'm a woman. I just do."br /"As you wish. He won't hate us."br /"You know a lot of things."br /"Hn."br /"Every thing will be fine, right?"br /"Yes..."br /"Mmm..."br /She curls into a ball against his body and in no less than a minute, falls asleep. He brushes her hair lightly so as not to wake /Sure, he has assured her. But frankly, he is scared out of his wits. He tilts his head back and looks at the /What if he fails as a father? What if...?br /He feels her stirring and looks down at her. Suddenly, he knows. She won't let him fail. And he will hold her when she /He kisses her /They are in this together. And they will come out alive./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 30 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sometime in the middle, 30 brings him a son, with his eyes and his hair and her cheeks. Little Kiyoshi Tategami accepts him with open arms, bright smiles and few tears. His arms are used for sleeping in, his face for being peed on and his nipples sucked on in search of /He feels light, young, untainted and free./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But 30 is also followed by fear, tears, cracks and /30 makes him wipe away her tears and say that the future will be /30 makes him so scared as to hide in a dark corner and sit through the night with burning eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But 30 also brings him her brown eyes, her smiles, her loud mouth and her stupid jokes that never make /And 30 brings along with it new parents, new child and new responsibilities./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So he holds on, tight, tighter, tightest./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"oOo/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~~ At 32 ~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"32 should be Growing Old. It should be sitting on a beach with his wife, feet buried deep in the sand and making plans about holidaying and whether the cooking lady is good enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But 32 is not any of these./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Instead, 32 is walking up to the bed and slipping in next to his wife. It is watching her feed their three months old daughter. It is lifting his two year old son in his arms and pressing a good-night kiss to his head. It is providing his shoulder when his wife dozes off un-intentionally. It is pulling the sheets over her and kissing her and saying - "I love you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"32 is building new dreams and mending the broken /32 is hoping against hope that things don't go /32 is owning up to his mistakes and taking /32 is clutching so hard that it makes his hands bleed, but never letting go./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"32 is learning to walk back towards Home./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"32 is protecting his loved ones with all his strength./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"32 is rising up after falling down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And 32 is loving back and never ever ever giving up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"~ ~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.1199998855591px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dated : 21.05.2014/p 


End file.
